Society is showcasing an increase in the awareness of health and fitness. An ever increasing number of people participate in physical exercise in pursuit of improved health, physical appearance, and increased longevity. Common indoor exercise may include body weight exercise, such as pull-ups, and weight resistance training, such as with free weights. Such exercise may be conducted using relatively little equipment in terms of size and cost. For example, pull-ups may be done on any convenient horizontal bar or support affixed above the head which can be grasped by a user. Numerous such pull-up devices are available, but the great majority of devices of this type provide one basic exercise, pull-ups, perhaps with a few variations in available user grip configurations. On their own, these devices do not give the user much exercise variation to effectively engage in a plurality of weight training exercises while in the convenience of their home or office.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a multipurpose home exercise device that incorporates exercises such as, pull-ups, barbell or dumbbell curls, squats, lunges, and the like in one compact device. The present application therefore appreciates that providing compact, usable exercise equipment that provides a variety of exercises, in minimal space, may be a challenging endeavor.